Tantalizingly Delicious
by DarkSky4Ever
Summary: hpdm Harry and Draco sneeking out at night is but the result of an agument where the discovered that they're not as different as they thought. It's midnight in the Room of Requirement, and many things involving their rahter unorthadox relationship ensue.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be a lot more yaoi ^_^

**Anyhoo, this is my first lemon fic. Or at least the first one I'm posting. All others (very few in number) were deleted in fear of my parents finding them. But now that I've got a laptop, GO LEMONS! **

**Also, if you want the slashy goodness of my fics to continue, it would be appreciated if you would review. Gives me incentive to write, ya know? C ya peoples, till next time, I guess.**

It was midnight and everyone in the Gryffindor boy's dorm was sleeping. Everyone but me, that is. I was fully dressed, I made sure of that, I noted to myself as I quietly pulled on and tied my shoes. I finished that task and reached for my invisibility cloak along with the Marauder's map, intent on using them to assist me in getting to my destination unnoticed.

I quickly yet quietly exited the dorm and pulled on my cloak as I strode through the deserted common room, exiting though the portrait, the Fat Lady spitting incoherent insults at me for waking her. I, of course, paid her no mind, focused on getting to the Room of Requirement, where Draco was waiting for me.

If anyone had told me at the beginning of the year that I would be sneaking out at night to meet up with Malfoy of all people, I would had bluntly told them where to shove it, unable to comprehend that the Slytherin and I would come to have romantic feelings for each other.

I silently snickered to myself as I thought of how Draco and I had come to possess a more than friendly relationship as I headed for the corridor that held the entrance, though hidden, to the room and company I so desperately sought.

We had both been wandering the halls after hours, in melancholy, and had gotten in a terrible argument, where our insults lead to discovering each other's sexuality. Rather curious, actually, that we both turned out to be gay.

The events that transpired that night turned into a truce at first, a simple agreement to meet each other again, just to talk, mind you. So that is what we did, and those meetings led to kisses, then the designation of the Room of Requirement as our meeting place, and finally to more intense touches. I'll be frank with you, I lost my virginity to him, and I hungrily devoured his own as well.

Just reminiscing of the events that previously occurred between us sent heat pooling to my lower region, made worse still by the thoughts of what was to come tonight. My pace quickened, my desire to see Draco again, to touch him, taking me again with full force, consuming my entire being with longing.

My stride faltered though, when my thoughts turned to what Ron and Hermione would say, would do, if they found out about us. I don't think that they would be able to comprehend that Draco and I weren't just fooling around, but were actually in love! No, they would always see him as the evil Slytherin/Death Eater they had always believed him to be. Hell, my best friends didn't even know I was gay, to top it all off!

I smirked at the thought of revealing that I was gay to Ron, my homophobic best friend. I couldn't even recall all of the times he had spouted terrible and prejudiced things about homosexuals, Hermione agreeing with him whole-heartedly, having been raised by her muggle parents, who also believed that homosexuality was a sin. I was raised that way as well, but I had long since disregarded anything my relatives had told me.

My unpleasant thoughts ended as soon as I reached my destination, passing the room three times, thinking of Draco, and the door appeared.

I entered to see my love already there waiting for me, lounging in one of the plush chairs that adorned the room. Our creation of a hangout was a mix between a bedroom and a living room, having two arm chairs, and a couch, along with a coffee table, and the king sized bed resting against the wall was a must for us, all of this lit by the fireplace and dim overhead lighting. It was kind of romantic, really.

Upon my entrance, Draco's beautifully handsome face turned toward me, a loving and sexy smirk already adorning his face, almost like an invitation for me to ravish him. And _God_ did I want to take him right there, but I restrained myself, walking toward him.

"Hello, luv." He said to me as I neared. My reply was to kiss him, chaste for now.

He chuckled. "I approve of your choice of greeting." He said, amused, his love for me apparent in his eyes.

"Why thank you." I said with a smile, and allowed my hands to fall on his arm, and pull it up to my face, pushing his long black sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark present on his arm. I brought my lips to it and kissed it lovingly, and Draco let out a soft sight of contentment.

Yes, Draco had taken up the Mark over the summer, but had had a change of heart after we got together, after we became one. He is still a Death Eater, yes, but one more like Snape, a spy, than his father, the truly loyal; he passed his information on to me.

"So how was your day?" Draco asked me, not just initiating in small talk, but genuinely interested. I beamed at him.

"I got a letter from Sirius." I told him. "I get to stay with him this summer." And that was really the only exciting thing that happened today, everything else was quaint compared to being with Draco.

My lover hummed his approval. "That will be a good place for you to spend your sixteenth birthday. I'm only saddened that I won't be able to spend it with you now." I looked at him questioningly, and he grinned at me, and it reached his eyes, making him look even more beautiful, taking my breath away. "I was going to come visit you if you got sent back to those muggles you call family." He explained further.

"I'm honored." I told him, "That the mighty Draco Malfoy would sink to wandering among muggles just to see me." I teased, and inclined my head to nip at the blonde boy's ear.

He moaned as I covered his ear with my saliva, tongue trailing hot moisture, rapidly cooling when left behind to create the most tantalizing sensation. "I guess we're not wasting time on talking tonight, huh?" Draco gasped out, his hands now roaming my chest, getting into the mood himself.

I hummed my affirmative and crawled on top of him, though it was slightly awkward on the chair, but neither of us minded, already having hard-ons straining against our trousers. His fingers skillfully worked the buttons free on my green shirt, worn just for him, and once he finished, began to take off his own. I, on the other hand, was peppering from his ear to his jaw, and finally his mouth with soft kisses, my tongue making itself known occasionally.

I devoured his mouth then, both of our breathing sped up, and Draco's hands fisting in my spiky black hair as our tongues danced, bringing soft gasps and moans from my lover's throat.

I was straddling his hips, our members occasionally brushing together, sending fire through my veins and Draco arching up off of the chair. I pulled my mouth away from Draco's, much to his dismay, and my own as well for he tasted so _good_, but I just smirked at the boy under me, and leaned back down, this time to devour his neck and leave many a mark. My exploring hands soon found the older boy's nipples as well, and began to massage and pinch them, drawing the loudest moans and gasps yet. Just to heat things up a bit more, I chose just then to roughly grind my erection into his, and he arched up into me, a pleasure-filled cry escaping his lips.

"Bed!" he gasped out. "Bed now!" was all he managed, nearly past the point of coherency, lost in the pleasure of it all.

"As you wish, love." I said, withdrawing my touch and picking Draco up bridle style and carrying him over to the bed where I tossed him on roughly, and was on top of him again in a flash, working on getting his pants off. He eagerly helped me, so in no time at all I was sliding his trousers and boxers off as one, exposing his large, and highly erect, manhood. Draco shivered as the cold air touched it, gasping in pleasure as I cradled it in one of my hands.

"Harry!" he gasped, and I smirked, enjoying seeing the burning lust in my lover's eyes. I began to stroke Draco, while my mouth worked on his nipples, hardening them under my practiced touch. Nipping, biting, sucking, every action brought delicious sounds out of Draco, making myself even harder, nearly painfully so.

Draco was getting close to his climax, dangerously so, I knew from past experiences, and so I bit down hard on his taught nipple and gave him one last hard stroke and he came screaming my name, white steams shooting onto my hand, my chest, Draco's as well, and dripping down onto the bedspread.

"Harry—" gasped out Draco, flushed, "Harry, I need you! Now!" he continued.

"Oh?" I asked, innocently, positioning myself over him so I wasn't touching him at all. "What do you need?"

"You!" he hissed, his penis already getting hard again. "I want you to fuck me!" I chuckled, incredibly turned on by his words.

"Of course Draco. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." I promised him, and his face shone with eagerness.

I pulled my pants off, making a mental note to spell the stains from Draco's cum away before I went back to my dorm, and crawled off Draco so I could grab the lube from the night stand.

I applied it generously to my member, and then again to Draco's pink and puckered entrance, smirking at his gasp at the cold. Hurriedly, I tossed the tube to the side and positioned my tip right at Draco's hole, his entire body quaking in anticipation. I was foregoing preparing him, because of how often we did this he didn't need it any more.

I thrust into him, hard and quick, angling right for his sweet spot, hitting his prostate dead on the first try, and he screamed in pleasure. I was moaning myself, he was just so _tight_! It was unbelievable. "Harry! Harry, harder!" he demanded, unsatisfied with my steady pace. I grinned, more like a smirk really, and increased my pace and the power with which I thrusted.

The noises coming from my lover were nearly unbearable, almost sending me over the edge more than once, but I held myself back; I wanted us to cum together. "Fuck, Draco! You're so _fucking_ tight!" I informed him.

I was slamming into him now, not caring if I hurt him or not, but I knew I wasn't, he was enjoying this as much as I was. I pulled him into a very hard kiss as well, incredibly sloppy, and so _hot._

I knew I was reaching my limit, I couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Draco. He came screaming my name even louder than before, and his walls tightening around me sent me over the edge as well. I came into him with a strangled cry, my cum shooting into him, filling him, while his own bodily fluids coated both of our chests.

I collapsed onto my exhausted lover, in much the same state as he was, still making soft noises of pleasure.

I pulled out of Draco and lay beside him, content, satiated, for now at least. Our breathing had just evened out when Draco said, "Well, I could definitely do that again." I glanced at him and chuckled, already rolling back on top of him a pulling him into a very rough kiss. If I had any words to describe Draco at the moment, they would be _tantalizingly delicious._ Nothing fit him better.


End file.
